Bright Lights
by Air Spirit
Summary: Allen and Kent. Mysterious tree. Bright light. What could go wrong? EVERYTHING. When a new threat arises in Skylands, the young new portal masters have a lot to learn. Though some Skylanders and the portal masters dont see eye to eye, and the boy's seem difficult to train, can they pull through and defeat the menace to Skylands? (Sorry, I'm a bit rusty on my summaries.)
1. A Pretty Bright Start

Chapter One:

_'Brrrrrreeeppppp! Brrrrrrrrrreeep!' _

"It's broken." Allen mumbled flatly, staring down at the cursed alarm clock, wailing it's siren like wail and flashing bright green numbers. It shook his bedside table, it ruined his slumber and worst of all it'd been ringing. All. Day. And what good was a weekend if you couldn't sleep in? Sunlight poured through the windows and cast spotlights across the carpet.

Standing beside him, Kent raised a blond eyebrow. "Did you try unplugging it?" His blue eyed gaze flickered from the damned alarm clock to the darker haired boy who looked like he was about to throw it out the window and into the grass two stories below.

"Yes, I tried unplugging it!" Allen snapped darkly, his finger's itching to strangle either his blonde companion or the alarm clock- if that was even possible. His green and gray eyes burned with pure annoyance. "IT. WON'T. SHUT. UP." Kent furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips in thought.

"Maybe it's possessed... ... ...?"

"Oh right! Lemme just get my Quiji board!" Allen's voice was laced with sarcasm. He leaned on one cream colored wall, watching Kent expectantly. "I'm _dying_ over here, either you come up with another solution or you can go and let me continue with my sweet torture."

After the last word had left Allen's lips, both boy's went silent, listening to the '_Bbbbbbrriiiiiiiinnnnnggg_' of the wailing alarm clock. "... ... Well, we could always bury it in the backyard..." Kent spoke at last, in a slow, careful voice, not wanting to annoy Allen more.

Allen paused for a moment, eye brows furrowed, fingers running through his dark hair. "That's... Actually a great idea!" He smiled in relief, snatching up the digital clock and winding the cord around it. "Your brilliant sometimes." Kent smirked, his face lighting up. He puffed out his chest, and crossed his arms, his eyes shining with pride.

Allen stared at him blankly as he placed the clock down on his disheveled bed and tugged at the zipper of his sweatshirt. "Don't get a big head on me," he teased, grabbing the annoying alarm and leading the way out the door. Kent followed, his cheeks burning, mumbling about how he didn't have a big head.

"It's a metaphor..." Allen was explaining as they stepped out onto the back porch. The sky was clear and blue, like a smooth, flawless lake, and the sunlight reflected off the layer of dew that had settled over everything. It wasn't too cold, but chilly enough, the trees were colored with bright vivid leaves, and everything was still.

"Alright, Mister Metaphor, where should we bury it?" By now, the two had been able to block out most of the wailing completely, which delighted both.

"As far away from here as possible." Allen replied simply, hopping down the few steps and onto the wet ground. It soaked the toes of his sneakers as he walked, Kent hurrying after to keep up. He came to a halt at the edge of the property, staring into the thick woods that surrounded the house.

"I don't think we should-" Before Kent could finish, Allen and the wailing alarm disappeared into the underbrush. "Allen!" He groaned, following after the determined boy, who shoved his way through scratchy branches and thorn bushes. When he burst into a clearing, filled with long green grass turned darker by the season, and thin, leafless trees, he smiled. Finally. Off with you, stupid th- He stiffened and went still, not moving a single muscle.

Kent burst out of the underbrush behind him, panting, and gripped Allen's shoulder. "Allen, really... We should... Go ahead... Back to your house... Maybe the thing just runs on batteries!" The other didn't respond, feeling his stomach churn and pull and tug. His body tingled with a strange mix of excitement and curiosity when he realized with a start the tug was trying to get him to walk.

Kent almost fell when Allen jerked forward, then stopped and turned. The tugging became for persistent as his eyes landed on one stray, thin tree, it's bark a white as snow, it's leaves still in tact. The colors of the leaves made Allen gape. There were only eight, orange, red, brown, green, black, purple, pale blue, and dark blue. "Leaves... Colors... Not normal..." He stuttered to his blonde friend, who's eyebrows raised so high the were almost lost in his hair.

Together, both suspicious, shell shocked boys, moved closer to the strange tree, which seemed to want them to. The alarm was completely forgotten, left lying on the ground. Soon they were close enough to touch the odd tree. "They don't look fake..." Kent mumbled, touching a finger to the black leaf. He instantly retracted his hand with a soft gasp. "Geez, that leaf is freezing!" Allen's fingers played across the soft bark of the tree.

He took a step forward, so the tips his feet touched the limb, and when he did, a sudden burst of bright light blinded him. He tried to jerk back, but he couldn't move, and his mouth seemed glued shut. The world kind of spun, like a Merry-Go-Round, and his eyelids grew heavy. He felt a hand holding his shoulder, but even the hard grip felt as light as a feather.

With a groan, Allen felt his knees wobble and fail from under him, and he fell onto his knees. He never felt it, only saw it. And then with one more bright flash, his world went dark, and everything went silent.

Hi everyone! I'm alive! Please Read and Review and you'll be one of my favorite people in the whole wide world! It's been so long since I've written something, so for all you bookworms and people who aren't bookworms and just read, here you have it! R&R= 3


	2. Voices You Can Only Hear, Not Place

Chapter Two:

When Allen gained consciousness, he felt like someone was laying on top of him, pressing his lungs in. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, carefully, Incase another blinding flash stung his vision. He strained to focus his blurry vision on the figure that lay on top of him. The all to familiar figure of Kent. "God, Kent! Get... Off!" He shoved the taller boy as hard as his weak arms could until he rolled with a thud into the fallen brown, orange and yellow leaves around them on the forest floor.

The blonde shot up from the leaves a moment later, eyes wide, yelling out something that Allen couldn't understand the meaning of: "hjhdfjjkdsh!" While Kent worked to clear his vision, Allen pulled leaves out of his hair and moved his aching body to look around. They did indeed lay on a forest floor, surrounded by tall trees whose canopies blocked out most of the sunlight. Little Rays of sun peered through cracks in the thick, leafy canopy, landing on the ground like spot lights at a show.

There was no one there but the two friends, it seemed, and everything was too still and quiet for comfort. "Kent, where are we...?" Kent blinked at Allen and snorted.

"I dunno."

Note to self, Allen thought glumly, standing up slowly on shaking legs. Don't ask Kent where we are. "It's defiantly not where that light hit us, the tree is no where in sight..." He mused as he started to walk, Kent scrambling up to follow after him. A warm breeze tickled across the forest bottoms, the complete opposite of the sort of wind back at home. The tree leaves were all fluorescent, healthy green. "Wherever we are, it's not autumn here..."

Kent nodded in agreement, falling into pace beside the other as the walked, their feet crunching over dead leaves.

"It's more like late spring, early summer..." A new voice mused, making them stop dead in their tracks. The voice was smooth and easy, like words flowed from its mouth like water from a waterfall. It sounded female. Allen and Kent exchanged a look. Kent looked up, Allen looked down, Kent looked behind, Allen looked ahead, Kent looked to the left, Allen looked to the right. All they saw were sunlight and trees.

"Are they still looking?" Another voice asked, slightly more crazy-ish and less smooth. "I feel invincible when I'm invisible! Aha!" There was a loud thud and one thin, small tree across from the two perplexed boys shuddered and something that couldn't be seen fell back into the pile of leaves.

"Idiot! Being invisible doesn't mean you can do anything without getting hurt." A third voice grumbled from behind Kent. "Are you sure these ones are portal masters? They don't look like it."

"Just because they don't seem it, doesn't mean they aren't it. You didn't think Armond was a portal master but he proved you wrong." The first voice replied calmly and pointedly. The voice behind Kent made a huffing noise. Kent had turned around, but the voice had just stepped back behind him.

"Wait wait wait...!" Allen suddenly interrupted before any of the strange voices could speak again. "A portal master? What the heck is a portal master...?!"

"See, he doesn't even know what a portal master is!" The third voice snapped, this time from next to Allen.

"Because they're from earth, Vis..." The first voice sighed.

"Woah woah! What do you mean? This ain't earth?" Kent looked panicked, not being able to see the people and being told he wasn't on earth.

"What're you, Martians?" Allen shot. Someone grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him off ground forcefully.

"Oh yeah, sure, we're Martians, and Martians love to throw annoying kids off the island!"

"Put him down, he'll use portal magic on you!" The second voice piped up, snickering. "Also, can I be visible again? Admittedly it's scary when I can't see my own hands..." Allen was dropped with a thud as the hand released his shirt.

"Fine. But if they're not portal masters then I'm throwing them off the island." Kent scooted closer to Allen. "I don't know where we are, or who they are, but we better pray we're portal masters..." He mumbled, his voice quivering. Allen was bewilderedly looking down at the leaves below his feet. "Or we could run."

"Where?" It was the first voice, the females voice. An purple cloaked female stood beside Kent, her face a pit of black except for the two striking purple eyes that stared out at them. In each of her hands she held a fan, it's edges sharp like a knife.

Kent yelped and jumped away from her, stepping behind Allen slightly, and peering over the darker haired boy's shoulder at the girl. "She has a point... I think we're delusional and this is a dream." Allen muttered flatly, his face twisted into a shocked expression.

"It's not a dream, portal master... I assure you of that." The cloaked female replied in a calm, collected manner, staring at them with her surprising eyes. "My name is Star Strike."

Kent narrowed his blue eyes at her, about to speak when Allen yanked him away and pulled him down. "Just a moment," he smiled slightly at Star Strike and turned back to Kent. "Dream or not, we can't just mouth off to these people, we don't know what they'll do to us! And you can obviously see we aren't on earth, so just go along with it!"

"But-"

"No 'but's, it's either this or nothing!"

"Pfffttt... Butts..." It was what had been the second voice this time. Allen raised his eye brows and turned back around, Kent peering back over his shoulder. Two other people stood there, one a short, bouncing, blue furred mess with two pointed ears sticking out of it. A backpack was slung across his shoulders and filled to the top with bottles, and his eyes were small, beady and black, while what would be the white part of them was egg yolk yellow. The other looked mostly human, with messy black hair and a extremely annoyed expression. The only problem were his eyes, which were like Star Strike's, but pure, milky white. He mouth was set in a frown, while the blue fuzz ball's was set into a wide, toothy grin.

He kind of reminded Kent of an over energetic, short, bottle carrying, goblin. "Um, well, hello..." He waved awkwardly, a bit uncomfortable under the white eyed glare the taller man gave him. Allen just smiled slightly cautiously.

"Hello~!" The blue fuzz ball sang in a voice that cracked slightly as his voice raised its pitch.

"What're you? A goblin?" Kent couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips.

"He's a gremlin." The calm, collected voice of Star Strike spoke as she walked, no, floated smoothly over to the two. "As I told you, I am Star Strike, the gremlin,-"

"The one you called a goblin!" The blue gremlin interfered, seeming almost proud of his interruption.

"- yes, the one you called a goblin, is Pop Fizz, and-"

"The scary looking one is Vis!" Pop Fizz chirped, patting the male beside him's arm through the light brown trench coat he wore. Vis glared down at him.

"Touch me again, I swear I'll-"

"Well, I'm Allen, and this is my friend Kent!" Allen interrupted, not proud, unlike Pop Fizz, but just wanting to avoiding hearing the threats from the taller man. "Now, could you please tell us why you keep calling us portal masters?"

"If you come with us, you'll find out soon enough, and if you really are portal masters, then you can help us. Now, please, come." Star Strike's gentle gaze landed on the boys, somehow calming their nerves.

"Well, will you be able to get us home...?" Kent asked quietly.

"Yes, I believe so, but only if you come, With us..?"

"Yup. I'm in!" Allen hesitantly nodded his agreement.

"Greatttt... First we have to get you off the island, and that means taking that dreaded ship with that big headed pilot!" Vis's tone was sharp and sarcastically cheerful as he clapped his hands.

"We're on an island? Like the one's surrounded by water?" Allen carefully asked, choosing his words. Vis stared at him like he'd grown three extra heads. He mumbled something in a different language.

"We're in Skylands! You know, land of millions, more like billions, of floating islands?"

"They're from earth, remember? They don't know that." Pop Fizz piped up cheerfully. Vis snorted.

"Still."

Soon after that conversation died down, Allen and Kent followed the floating, cloaked female through the woodland, their minds racing and fighting to comprehend the knowledge they'd received. It sure was going to be a long day.

Welllllllllll? Didn't expect that, did you? ... Or maybe you did... Or maybe not! I don't know! Maybe now FanFiction loves me again and actually helps me out, because I've been having problems posting this chapter!


	3. Black Smoke

It turns out, Vis was right. As the small group burst out of the forest they were greeted by a field of long, healthy green grass, which seemed to wave: 'Hi there!' To them in the warm breeze. All around, Allen and Kent noticed islands, like the ones that would be surrounded by water, yet they hung in the air as if some unseen force held them up. They contrasted against the clear blue sky, and ranged in sizes, from only big enough for a single person, to big enough for a city's worth of people. "How are they floating...?" Allen trailed off, left gaping at the islands and the beauty and purity of the strange world around them.

"Skylands is a place run by magic, the magic that supports each and every island out of thousands, maybe millions, some yet to be explored. Out of the magic, eight elements were formed, each unique and different in their own way..." Star Strike explained patiently, gliding across the grass as she led the way towards the strange ship parked by the edge of the island.

It was probably the most oddest flying ship the duo had ever seen, but then again, it was the only one they'd ever seen. It was blue, but more turquoise than sky blue, with patches of ugly rust here and there. Dents and scorch marks lined the ships hull, and one of the many oars that stuck out on each side of the ship through small holes, was snapped. All and all, it looked like it could fly, but not pleasantly. "So what are they...?" Kent asked slowly as they approached the ship, hoping to stall.

"Magic, Earth, Undead, Tech, Life, Air, Fire, and Water Elements." Star Strike replied simply, not slowing her pace until they reached the ramp that led up onto the main deck of the rusty old thing. "After you." She moved out of the blonde's way, and hesitantly at first, Kent scrambled up onto the deck.

Allen paced on after him, a bit more calmly, and looked around at the crates bunched up in corners and the small, furry little people that scurried around. "What're these?" He asked as one brushed past him, carrying a crate two sizes bigger than it.

"Mabu-"

"Flynnnnnnnnnnnn?" Pop Fizz hollered, jumping up and landing back on the metal floor with a bang. Vis gave him an irritated look and shook his head, mumbling under his breath.

"Skylanders!" Came the reply, startled and sleepy, from the crows nest high above deck. "I was just keeping my sharp eyesight sharp!" There was a thud and a strange person, thingy, animal came dashing over on furry legs. In fact, he was covered with fur, tannish brownish fur. He wore a pilots outfit, which in Kent's opinion was probably the least likely thing a pilot would be caught wearing, and a red scarf was flung around his neck. He looked like those furry little egg shaped creatures, Mabu, but taller.

"Flynn, we are ready to head back now, these are the portal masters, Allen and Kent." Star Strike told the tall Mabu patiently. Flynn grinned and gave the boys a stare that made them both uncomfortable.

"Oh! Why didn't you so? Hello Portal Masters! I'm Flynn, the greatest pilot in Skylands. BOOM!" The sudden yell of 'BOOM!' made both boys jump. "When I was-"

"Flynn," Vis stated in a low voice, which was way more unsettling than when he raised it. "If you don't shut up and get driving..." Flynn didn't let him finish, he chuckled nervously and scrambled off to start the ship.

"Invis-"

"Don't call me Invis." Vis grumbled, cutting Star Strike off. She sighed in defeat, shaking her head.

"Fine then." There was an icy silence between the two, which Pop Fizz seemed rather used to, but still uncomfortable with.

"Well! Allen, Kent, where on earth do you guys live?" He spoke up, standing between Vis and Star Strike, who were now in the middle of a glare off.

"Michigan." Kent spoke unsteadily as the ship shakily moved away from the island. It jolted violently as they picked up speed, barely dodging various small islands, and both boys went tumbling head over heels with the wind egging them on.

Vis snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "What brilliant portal masters Star Strike, you were right, as always!" He mocked, smirking.

"Just because they fell does not mean that-" Star Strike spoke so fast it seemed like she was building up to something, but she stopped herself. "You are so... Ergh..." She regained her calm and collected demeanor and turned away from the smirking invisible man.

"I am so right!" Vis sang.

Allen finally untangled himself from Kent and shot up angrily, glaring daggers at Vis. "What is your problem?" He demanded, his cheeks flushing red. Vis looked unfazed, shrugging and staring back at Allen flatly.

"I don't got one." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the closest rusted blue surface. "If your referring to my problem, problem, then it's you two."

"That's just it! What did we do to you?!" Allen clenched his palms into fists, his eyes burning with hatred.

"I just don't like you." Vis shrugged simply, his smile amused and growing slightly with each answer. "Portal Masters can be annoying, just in general."

"What is so funny?" Kent questioned, his face contorted into one of confusion. Vis let out a laugh, shaking his head and making his hair fall over his eyes when he stopped.

"Oh nothing, he's just being rude." Star Strike hissed, still looking rather upset. Vis glanced down at her, his eyes softening for just a moment before he looked away and huffed dismissively. But after seeing the look in her eyes, he didn't say anything else.

Allen watched Vis blankly for a moment, seeing to be the only one that noticed his sudden change in behavior. It was silent for what seemed like hours, the five of them all examining one another carefully. "Hey, Kent, come on with me. I wanna teach you how to play Sky Stones!" Pop Fizz spoke up at last, taking the blonde by the wrist and pulling him towards a surprisingly bright red door towards the back of the ship.

For someone who acted so stupid, Pop Fizz was smarter than he took on. "If you would excuse me..." Star Strike's collected manner returned, but now there was a cold edge to her words. "I must go see if we are on corse." She turned briskly and started up the stairs, floating smoothly over the creaking metal.

That left just Vis and Allen, but it now seemed Vis wanted nothing to do with the brunette portal master in front of him.

"So... Um..." Allen searched for words, but even his two words brought two piercing white eyes into attention.

"What do you want now?" Vis sighed warily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to sa-" A BOOM shook the ship violently, sending Allen tumbling across the rough deck once again. He looked up with a wince, slightly pain buzzing up his body. A ship had rammed into theirs. It was dark purple and black, and it's deck swarmed with strange, small beings. Each was pure black, and seemed to be made of shimmering mist, with blazing red eyes.

Instead of yelling, eerie whispers spread across their deck, all of them seeming to watch Allen as he shakily stood up. He couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Then, of course, the first one made it's way onto the ship.


	4. Incus

The shadowy smoke thing landed right in front Allen, it's blazing eyes never moving from him. It's bottom half was like a tail, floating and swaying from side to side... It was honestly kind of mesmerizing. It was whispering, sounding like dry air shifting through leaves, though Allen could make out the words it said. "Portal Masssster... Portal Masssster...? I think we've found a Portal Masssster... Gotta take him away..."

It was like a chant, a creepy, deranged song even. Allen had been focusing on it's tail, afraid to look up into it's eyes, but now the chant slid through his ears and wrapped around his brain. He had to see that thing's eyes. Some strange force urged him to, one he couldn't place.

"Allen, don't look it in the eyes, whatever you do..." Vis hadn't called Allen by his real name so far, but now he did, his voice forceful and hard. "If you look into it's eyes, your screwed." Allen gulped, keeping his head down and resisting his urges and curiosity.

"W-why? What is it?" He stuttered, hearing slow footsteps across the metal deck, coming closer at an annoyingly slow rate.

"It's- ... Actually I have no idea what the species name is, but I know if you look into their eyes you'll be forced into some dreamlike state that allows your fears to generate from your head." Vis admitted sheepishly. More slow steps.

"Actually, Invis..." Mused a new voice. It sounded male, way smoother and silkier than any voice Allen had ever heard. "It's correct name is a Shadis, but another name for it would be Shadow Being." The being disappeared in front of Allen, and the brunette instantly leapt to his feet, shaking all over.

Vis stood next to him, his arms crossed tightly and his eyes narrowed imposingly. A man stood in front of the two, and he looked almost human like Vis did, but he was no invisible man. For one, his eyes were pure, endless black, emotionless and like a pit you could stumble and fall into. He wore all black, and his body seemed to be made of shadowy black mist around the edges, making him a rather hard sight to focus on. His hair though, both confused and startled Allen. It was pure, bright white, down to the top of his ears.

He was grinning like a lunatic, which he mostly likely was, seeing the way things were going. "Incus... What in Skylands do you want?" Vis hissed sharply, making the man, Incus, only grin more and laugh at him.

"I just wanted to meet the Portal Masters..." He replied innocently, smiling sweetly at Vis. "Is that okay, invisible pest?"

"You little...-"

"Yes, Incus, it is okay." Star Strike had returned, standing in front of Vis like a mother would do to protect her son. Her calm voice did nothing to calm Vis, but Incus seemed a bit less snarky. "BUT, it is rather rude to call Vis names."

"Wait, this guys a GOOD GUY?" Kent gaped, popping his head out the door. "Seriously?! He's not killing anyone?!"

"He wasn't always, but yes, now he is." Star Strike replied simply. "And he and Vis are going to play nice, RIGHT, boys?"

"But he's an undead-"

"AND he's an air-"

"He's such a show off!"

"He's a smart ass!"

Star Strike gave them glares that could send a giant running for their mommy. Both boy's snapped their mouths shut and glared at the ground. "Vis and Incus don't have a good history... Sorry..." She quickly apologized to the two Portal Masters before turning back to the Shadow Man and the Invisible Man. "Now Incus, apologize for calling Vis names and Vis apologize for calling Incus names."

"We're not five!" Incus huffed, his grin fully disappearing. Vis growled stubbornly in agreement.

"I will treat you like you are five until you stop acting like it! APOLOGIZE. NOW."

"Vis, I'm so very sorry for calling you a smart mouth..." Incus mocked.

"And I am so so dearly sorry with a cherry on top that I called you a show off..." Vis mocked back, making them both break into hysteric snickering. Star Strike shook her head.

She looked away from them crossly, reaching one arm out and shoving Vis in the chest. "You two are more alike than not." Star crossly stated, brushing off her dress and shaking her head. Vis smirked slightly at her.

"Aww... Common Starry, don't be angry." He cooed, causing her to roll her eyes and shove him again.

"You two are pieces of work."

Incus shrugged slowly. "So, this is 'em, the tall blonde and the short brownie?" He asked, making Kent grin and Allen huff miserably. When the brunette looked back at the ship, all the shadows ha

disappeared, leaving only a pure black ship made of smoke. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He called you a brownie..." Kent laughed, that ridiculous grin still on his face.

"Yeah yeah..." Allen mumbled, pouting slightly.

"He may be a brownie, but wouldn't that make you some sort of cake?" Pop Fizz piped up, smiling like he'd just helped somewhat. His question just sent him confused glances and murmurs of: 'What?' "Never mind, no one understands me." Pop groaned sourly.

"I gotta question," Allen spoke up, crossing his arms and eyeing Incus suspiciously. Incus raised his eyebrows at him. "If your a good guy now... why were those shadows chanting something about taking me away?"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Haha...!<p> 


End file.
